Te rencontrer à changer ma vie
by cassiewright
Summary: Mike pense à sa rencontre avec Harvey pour certaine raison.
1. Chapter 1

Te rencontrer à changer ma vie.

Avant toi, je passais les examens du barreau pour des élèves médiocres pour quelques billets, me défoncer à l'herbe avec Trevor.

Je me rappelle du jour où on s'est rencontré. Tu vas dire qu'avec la mémoire que j'ai c'est normal, mais même sans elle, je m'en rappellerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je devais payer plus pour une maison de repos à ma grand-mère, et Trevor m'a demandé d'apporter une de ses mallettes d'herbe dans un grand hôtel. J'étais très nerveux. Quand j'étais dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de mon client, j'ai vu deux hommes, l'un en tenue de groom, l'autre en tenue d'agent de la sécurité, mais je n'étais pas dupe, c'étaient des policiers. Alors j'ai continué ma route en demandant l'heure, et comme j'avais vu le panneau de recrutement pour le poste d'assistant en montant, je suis venu vers la chambre 2005. Donna a crut que je voulais passer l'entretien et m'a guidé à toi. Et là, l'horreur, la mallette c'est ouverte. Tu m'as demandé ce que c'était. Je t'ai raconté ma mésaventure. Tu m'as dis qu'on devrait t'engager, j'étais heureux mais tu t'es rétracté car tu n'engagé que des élèves d'Harvard et qui ont fait droit. Je t'ai dit que j'avais passé l'examen et que j'absorbé tout. Je t'ai fait me passer un test. Et je crois t'avoir conquis car tu m'as engagé malgré que tu saches la vérité sur moi. Bien sûr tu as été hésitant mais tu es revenu vers moi me posant plus de question et tu m'as cédé. Céder, je crois que c'est bien le mot.

Mon premier jour, je n'ai à peine eus le temps de te dire bonjour que tu m'as viré, mais après un petit tête à tête d'explications, tu m'as gardé et tu as repris tes droits. Ensuite tu m'as donné une affaire de pro bono, un harcèlement sexuel. J'étais si heureux que tu me fasses confiance. Je t'ai retrouvé après avoir vu la cliente, devant le stand d'hot dog

- dis-moi, où tu en es

-elle est gentille, elle

- sur l'affaire. Je ne m'attache pas aux clients.

-cette femme a sa vie détruite. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

-cela mets égal. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de gagner.

-pourquoi ça ne peux pas être les deux ?

- je vais te l'expliquer, mais alors je devrais faire attention à toi.

Mais tu faisais déjà attention à moi, sans t'en rendre compte. Rien que le fait que tu m'as engagé, à montrer que tu t'occupais de moi. Et je te l'ai fais remarqué en te parlant du conseil que tu me donnais. Même Donna a eut un petit sourire.

Quand j'ai du plaidé l'affaire, tu es venu et tu l'as fait à ma place, j'étais surpris au départ, mais te voir là devant moi, droit comme un i, énoncer ta plaidoirie, m'a fait un certain effet, et je voulais être comme toi.

Malheureusement à cause d'un mauvais témoin que j'avais trouvé, j'ai failli te faire perdre l'affaire. Tu m'as fait la leçon, mais tu avais raison.

Le lendemain j'ai voulu m'excuser mais tu m'as dit d'oublier. En prime, tu m'as donné tout les éléments pour gagner l'affaire. Ton regard et ton sourire à ce moment là, comme quand nous avons gagné, c'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais vu. Je voulais me noyer dans ton regard. Ensuite en quittant la salle d'audience, on s'est taquiné. Moi je voulais te faire dire que tu tenais à moi, et toi tu m'as dis que je n'étais pas près pour le manoir Wayne.

Une main sur son épaule le sort de ses souvenirs. Donna lui fait un triste sourire.

- tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu. Tu le veilles depuis trois jours.

- je ne veux pas. Je veux rester à ses côtés.

- Mike, va prendre une douche, te changer et manger quelque chose, je reste avec lui entre temps. Et dormir ne serait pas non plus un luxe.

Mike repose la main d'Harvey qu'il tenait dans les siennes. Il se lève pour sortir mais devant la porte il hésite.

- va chez toi lui ordonne Donna, s'il se réveille je t'appelle.

Mike sort de cette chambre d'hôpital, où son patron, et bien plus que ça, est dans le coma.


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir écouté les consignes de Donna, Mike retourne à l'hôpital dans la soirée. Harvey était toujours inconscient. Donna donne un baiser sur le front d'Harvey, puis un à Mike avant de partir.

Mike prend de nouveau place aux côtés d'Harvey, sa main entre les siennes et se plonge de nouveau dans ses souvenirs…

Quand nous avons du travailler pour ce type et son brevet de téléphone satellite de poche, tu as découvert que je l'avais laissé gagner au palet. Tu m'as raconté que lorsque tu l'avais représenté pour un autre projet, tu l'avais amené à la boxe et tu t'es même frapper pour le faire gagner. Ton sourire à ce moment là , et tes lèvres…

Tu m'as demandé d'obtenir un brevet, mais j'ignorais comment faire, et tu étais trop occupé pour me l'expliquer, mais après quelques mésaventures, et l'aide de Louis, j'ai réussi, enfin… la demande a été refusée car quelqu'un nous a devancés. On s'est un peu disputé mais rien de grave. Tu as même pris la responsabilité de mon erreur.

Au tribunal, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce juge en avait contre toi. Après la séance, tu as appelé un taxi et tu m'as tenu la porte, je me sentais comme l'un de tes rencards.

J'ai joué au con. J'ai du prendre de l'herbe pour aider Louis à conclure une affaire et tu l'as vu. Tu m'as juste dit dehors, mais ça m'a fait revenir sur terre.

Quand je suis venu m'excuser, je me suis un peu emporté et le ton a monté, mais je me suis rattrapé, car je tenais, je tiens tellement à toi. Tu m'as donné une chance, ta confiance, je ne veux plus jamais les décevoir.

Nous avons gagnés cette affaire, et ton sourire quand tu es venu vers moi, quand tu m'as gentiment dis qu'on devrait avoir une conversation du fait que je te coupe toujours la parole, j'en sens encore la douceur dans mon corps.

Quelques jours plus tard, tu m'as demandé de venir à une exposition de voiture. Des clients. Tu m'as donné du travail, énormément, comme d'habitude, me faisant annuler mon rendez vous avec ma grand-mère. J'étais en colère, mais pour toi, j'étais prêt à tout.

J'avais découvert ta seule erreur dans un contrat. Tu m'as dit que grâce à ton erreur, tu peux changer la donne maintenant, mais j'ai bien appuyé que tu avais fais une erreur.

J'ai jubilé une deuxième fois quand tu es allé voir l'homme que j'ai conseillé pour le devenir le nouveau PDG. L'homme qui te hait.

Quand je 'oblige à me donner un coup de poing contre le mien montrant qu'on a réussit, tu ne veux pas au début, mais quand je te dis que tu le veux aussi tu le fais avec un petit sourire. Sourire qui me fait fondre.

Tu peux être parfois, non très souvent même, arrogant, prétentieux, sans cœur. Mais bizarrement avec moi, même si tu peux être blessant, d'une manière ou d'une autre tu me complimentes, tu me conseilles, tu es là pour moi tout simplement.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike pose un instant ses mains tenant celle d'Harvey sur son front, et soupire, avant de se plonger de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

''Louis avait fait un jeu sur Harvard, le gagnant avait pour lui tout seul une affaire pro bono. J'ai gagné, mais, le sourire de Louis quand il m'a donné les documents, j'ai pensé qu'il savait, que je n'étais pas avocat. Je suis venu t'en parler.

-Louis sait

-Louis sait quoi ?

- mon petit secret

-tu es canadien ?

- ha ha ha. Non il sait que je n'ai pas fait Harvard.

- non il ne sait pas.

- comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- parce que tu marches avec moi en ce moment

- il a organisé ce concours Harvard, et puis il a posé cette question sur les pizzas…

- ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sait.

-écoute, je pense qu'on a besoin de pirater les services d'Harvard ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais, pour m'enregistrer.

- je ne peux pas, je suis pris ce week-end. Je cambriole Fort Knox. Je dois rendre des doublons volés.

- ok, hilarant. Je suis sérieux.

Je me suis mis face à toi. J'étais nerveux et j'avais besoin d'un contact visuel. Ton regard, ton sourire ont tendance à me calmer.

-écoute, personnes ne va vérifier ton passé à moins que tu leur donnes une raison de le faire. Louis est sournois, mais il n'est pas audacieux. Il n'imaginera pas qu'on ait pu faire ça parce qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé de le faire lui-même.

-doublons ?

- le ridicule de ta suggestion autorise l'usage d'un mot bizarre.

- j'ai compris.

Oui, tu avais réussi à me déstresser. Je t'ai laissé pour étudier mon affaire.

Un sourire étira le visage de Mike

J'ai du me faire passer pour toi, pour avancer mon affaire. Je me demande si tu l'as su, vu que tu sais toujours tout ce qui me concerne.

Après avoir vu mon client je te rejoins en vélo.

- tu es en retard.

- écoutes, c'était le pro bono de Louis, je…

-hé, c'est mon costume. Mon costume de rechange de mon bureau.

- ouai, c'est la faute de Louis. Je suis allé à l'appartement du client, il était envahi de punaises, donc je suis revenu au bureau…

- tu chassais les punaises dans mon bureau ?

- non.

- tu y es allé nu ?

- non, Donna m'a rejoint dans les toilettes pour hommes du bas…

- okay, Donna est viré et tu vas me payer un nouveau costume. Au fait, c'est un costume trois pièces. Où est le gilet ?

- ouai, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler. Un gilet ? Vraiment ?

- dit l'homme avec un casque de vélo.

Tu as fais une drôle de tête et je t'ai suivis. Ton costume, même s'il était propre, je pouvais sentir ton odeur, c'est idiot, je le sais.

- tu m'as amené sur ton affaire dont tu ne m'avais pas parlé, et j'ai répondu machinalement sur le compte de l'argent. L'avocat de la défense demandait trop, tellement trop que je n'ai pas pu empêcher un soupire de rire m'échappait.

J'étais à moitié endormi dans ton fauteuil quand tu m'as envoyé des documents sur le ventre, et m'a demandé de trouver pleins de renseignements. Je t'ai dit que le lendemain matin je devais aller au tribunal d'instance pour le logement. Tu m'as répondu que pour un logement, même ma grand-mère pourrait gagner.

J'ai perdu et tu as été déçu. Mais quand je t'ai parlé de l'avocate adverse, tu m'as dit que mon affaire était plus compliquée, et tu m'as dirigé. Ensuite, tu m'as félicité. J'étais prêt à me battre encore plus. Et grâce à tes conseils, j'ai gagné, et tu m'as vu car tu es venu.

Il y a aussi un moment où tu m'as troublé, c'est quand après une de tes discussions avec Louis, tu m'as donné des cartes de visites à mon nom en me disant que ton erreur était officielle.

J'ai fait une erreur aussi. Enfin deux. Tu m'as fait rencontrer ta cliente car tu avais un empêchement. Je t'ai fait perdre cette affaire. Et quand Trevor m'a appelé, j'y suis allé.

Quand tu l'as su, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas mon ami. Je t'ai rappelé que c'est grâce à lui que l'on s'est rencontré, mais tu m'as dit de le jeter. Quelques mésaventures me sont tombées dessus, peut avant que je te retrouve pour aller chez la cliente. En sortant de la voiture. J'étais toujours nerveux de mes mésaventures.

- tu as bien pris les cupcakes rouges ?

-oui, trois douzaines, glaçage en plus.

Je suis passé devant toi avec les boîtes à gâteau, tu as vu ma poche de veste déchirée.

- comment ça s'est produit ?

-ok. Tu sais quoi ?

J'avais enlevé furieusement ma veste en te disant

-Voilà problème résolu.

J'avais continué ma route, mais tu m'avais suivi pour te placer devant moi

- je t'ai demandé comment tu t'es fait ça.

- deux mecs sont venus au cabinet. Ils me cherchaient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient mais j'ai… je suis presque sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Trevor.

- et ton super cerveau ne se souvient pas de moi te disant de couper les ponts avec ce looser ?

- tu sais quoi ? Tu as foutu en l'air l'offre de Joy toute la semaine pour ton ami. Donc s'il te plaît.

- premièrement, Trevor n'est pas ton ami. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis loyal envers Ray ? J'ai pris une limousine, et j'ai laissé 3000$ dedans. Ray était le chauffeur. Il les a trouvé et m'a recherché. Il ne manquait pas un centime, et sa première réaction lors de l'accident a été de me demander si j'allais bien. Qu'est ce qu'aurait fait Trevor ?

J'avais acquiescé comprenant où tu voulais en venir.

- Débarrasses-t'en.

Vers la fin de l'audience de Ray mon téléphone a sonné. Les kidnappeurs de Trevor. Tu m'as attrapé après.

Me demandant ce qui m'a pris de sortir comme ça. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des choses à faire, tu as compris que je parlais de Trevor. Tu m'as fais la leçon, mais ton visage avais changé, on aurait dit que tu te faisais du souci quand j'ai soupiré d'angoisse lorsque tu m'as demandé ce qui se passait.

Tu as sauvé Trevor, tu m'as aidé, alors que tu ne l'aimes pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike était allé chercher un café et une brioche. Il était de nouveau au chevet d'Harvey. Se plongeant de nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Comme l'a fois où il devait surveiller une jeune femme condamnée à un an de prison et qu'elle était partie, ou encore quand le cabinet à organisé un faux procès et qu'Harvey l'avait conseillé

''Lors de ce faux procès, je n'ai pas travaillé avec toi pendant deux jours, et un soir, tu m'as appelé. Tu ne portais pas de costume, juste une chemise noire légèrement ouverte, les manches relevées, sur un pantalon noir. Tu étais incroyablement beau.

Le lendemain, tu m'avais donné plein de conseil et la façon de gagner. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je devais ranimer de mauvais souvenir à une collègue.

Tu étais là, et tu as vu ma défaite. J'ai vu ton regard. Ça m'a fait mal. Mais les mots que tu m'as dit après aussi. Que je n'avais pas ce qu'il faut pour être avocat. J'ai voulu prendre le dessus sur toi en disant qu'au moins je sais quel genre de personne je suis, mais tu as pris le dessus en disant que j'ai une chance, mais que je ne veux pas la prendre.

Robert Duvall, tu disais être lui pour un client, et quand je t'ai fait la remarque que j'étais donc ton Robert à toi, tu m'as dit que j'étais plus comme Fredo.

Nous avions souvent des moments comme ça où on mettait des films, morceaux de scénario, de bande dessinée dans notre relation.

Je m'occupais de ton client et de sa fille, qui cette dernière découvert, elle savait que je n'étais pas allé à Harvard. Je t'en avais parlé, mais tu m'as rassuré et m'avais juste dit qu'ils voulaient se réconciliés car ils étaient en froid.

J'ai voulu de nouveau te parler quand l'affaire se compliquer mais tu m'as juste demandé de l'aide pour ton dossier. Je t'ai rappelé que si on avait piraté Harvard, je n'aurai pas à me soucier qu'on me découvre, tu t'étais moqué. Je t'ai un peu parlé froidement et je suis parti en te disant de t'occuper de tes affaires.

Le pire c'est que tout en m'occupant de mes affaires, je t'ai aidé.

Travis Tanner. Il t'avait donné du fil à retordre. Cet avocat était comme toi. Même pensées. Tout aussi arrogant. A part qu'il restait discret, qu'il n'était pas connu, il restait dans l'ombre. Mais il était craint.

Tu avais gagné, et nous avons eus une petite joute verbale de notre cru.

Nous avons eus une nouvelle affaire qui m'a touché en plein cœur. Nous devions virer un employé comptable car il a menti sur son cv. Je me rappelle quand arrivant à ton bureau dans la nuit, tu portais un smoking. Tu étais magnifique.

- on t'a posé un lapin ?

- on licencie Stan Jacobson

- qui ?

- le vice président de Drybeck

-notre cabinet comptable ?

- notre cabinet et client à la fois.

-comment c'est possible ?...ils ont obtenu une dérogation.

-voyez-vous vous ça, il apprend la loi.

- renseignes-toi sur la charte de Drybeck et sur le contrat d'embauche de Stan.

- et il a…

- menti.

-menti ? à quel sujet ? Il a falsifié des comptes, j'imagine. Plus personne ne travaille honnêtement à Wall Street ?

- à vrai dire, il était irréprochable en tant que vice-président. Il a menti sur son cv. Il n'a ni diplôme de compta et n'a jamais été en école de commerce.

- il va se faire virer parce qu'il a menti sur son parcours ?

-Drybeck couvre la moitié de Wall Street. Si cette information sort au grand jour, ils vont perdre des clients. On doit agir vite et en silence… détends-toi. Ça ne t'arrivera pas.

Tu voulais me rassurer, mais j'avais peur.

- je serai viré si Jessica l'apprenait.

Cette femme était arrivée.

- apprendre quoi ?

Tu as répondu en un petit sourire et un air sérieux.

- qu'il est puceau

Je suis sorti de ton bureau avec une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac.

Le lendemain j'ai du rencontré Stan Jacobson. J'étais mal. C'était un homme tellement sympathique, amusant, un gros parleur, mais gentil. Je l'avais conduis dans ton bureau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Je voulais me défiler, je l'avoue, mais tu m'as fais signe de m'asseoir.

Tout le long de l'entretien, j'ai senti ton regard. Regard que j'ai croisé de temps en temps. J'avais ressenti comme si tu essayais de m'envoyer ta force. Et j'ai merdé, donnant une information confidentielle.

Tu m'as fait la leçon, mais surtout tu m'as donné une chance. Mais en voulant en apprendre sur une autre personne que Drybeck a viré, je me suis fais prendre par le gardien en train de fouiller des papiers. Tu es venu me sauver. Encore. Mais tu ne m'as pas fait la leçon, tu m'as juste demandé des explications.

Nous avons trouvé que la patronne de Drybeck volée le cabinet, et plein d'autre personne. Nous avons donc arrêtés de la défendre et nous lui faisons même un procès. Mais pour Stan rien avait changé, à part qu'il avait reçu plus d'argent, mais on oubli pas neuf ans de sa vie comme ça.

J'étais venu te voir pour te demander pourquoi tu m'avais engagé, et tu m'avais répondu, pour moi. Même si ça m'a touché, j'ai rétorqué que c'était faux, que toi seul comptais.

Tu m'avais dit ensuite que si j'en avais marre, je pouvais partir. J'avais quitté ton bureau énervé.

Mais énervé contre qui ? Toi ou moi ?

Mike se lève et regarde la ville par la fenêtre. Il se passe une main sur son visage. Il est épuisé. Le peu qu'il dort il revoit l'accident d'Harvey. Entendant les coups de klaxons, et revoyant le sang.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike regarde le corps immobile d'Harvey, toujours appuyé contre le mur près de la fenêtre.

C'était sa faute. S'il avait bien voulu écouter Harvey. Mais était tellement en colère contre son patron. Il avait voulu lui parler, s'excuser, mais Harvey le rejeter à chaque fois. Et quand ce dernier voulait lui parlait. Lui, Mike devait l'écoutait ? Non, il était partit et…

Mike ferme les yeux et s'effondre au sol. Il voulait tellement qu'Harvey se réveille pour s'excuser. Et aussi risquer de perdre son travail en lui avouant ce que ressentait son cœur.

Mike replonge dans ses souvenirs et un léger sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

Un des clients était mort, et ils devaient partagés ses biens entre ses deux filles. L'une d'elle était représentait par Louis, l'autre par Harvey. Les deux demi-sœurs ne s'entendaient pas. L'une voulait un journal, l'autre voulait le détruire.

Vous aviez parié sur qui gagnerai avec Louis, et le prix ? C'était moi. J'étais offensé mais encore plus quand tu n'as rien demandé en échange si tu perds. Enfin des tickets pour l'opéra, mais juste pour faire enrager Louis, pas parce que tu les voulais réellement. Mais le pire, c'est que tu m'as donné l'affaire. Si je perds, je travaillerai pour Louis pendant dix jours.

Mais tu m'as fait confiance en me disant ce qui n'allait pas. Tu devais comparaitre contre ton mentor contre falsifications de preuves, sinon c'était toi qu'on poursuivrait. Et si tu perdais, tu pourrais être radié du barreau. Je t'ai rappelé une chose que tu m'avais dîtes avant que Louis vienne me voir.

Malheureusement, malgré notre ruse, Louis a gagné. Et toi tu étais à cran à cause de ton mentor.

Mike se lève et se place de nouveau aux côté d'Harvey. Il caresse une de ses joues. Puis s'assoit sur la chaise près du lit.

''tu allais contre ton mentor, et je voulais t'épauler, j'avais fait d'autre recherches avec l'aide de Rachel et j'étais venu vers toi avec les dossiers, et une joute verbale à commencer, tout en douceur.

- t'y as pensé tout seul ?

- je pense comme toi, désormais.

- c'est une affaire de meurtre contre le nouveau procureur en personne. tu le sais ?

- oui.

- et tu crois que tu vas m'accompagner ?

- oh que oui.

- arrête de penser comme moi.

- tu sais enfin ce qu'on ressent.

- tu vois.

- j'aurai dit ça.

- menteur.

- juré.

Nous sommes allés voir le prisonnier innocent que ton ancien mentor à accuser à tort. Il m'a demandé ce que je ferai, et j'ai répondu sans réfléchir, que je te ferai confiance. Je t'avais ensuite demandé de nous laisser seul. J'avais dit au prisonnier ce que tu avais fait pour moi, et pour quelle raison il pouvait, devait te faire confiance.

Après un premier fiasco au tribunal, nous avons eus une joute verbale, et j'ai pu te faire sortir un léger sourire. Tu étais légèrement plus détendu après.

Ce soir là, nous étions allés dans un bar pour coincer deux témoins qui avaient en fait tué la personne qui étaient soit disant la victime de notre client.

Tu étais beau avec cette simple chemise veste. Quand les deux ''témoins'' étaient partis, tu as dit une réplique de « Mississippi burning ». et avec ton regard de braise et ton petit sourire tu m'avais sorti que tu pensais m'impressionner.

Tu t'es fait frapper par notre client pour lui donner 48 heures de plus pour le procès qu'on allait perdre. Tu étais tellement énervé, que tu voulais faire des choses qui ne te ressemblaient pas. J'avais trouvé une autre solution façon « Mississippi Burning » mais Trevor devait m'aider. Il t'en devait une.

Il était allé dans la nuit intimidé celui que l'on pensait le plus faible, et nous avons le le policier en charge de l'enquête, nous attendions dans le salon.

Quand effrayé, il est venu dans sa cuisine, nous lui avons à notre tour fait un peu peur, et il a parlé. Comme toujours nous avons eus une joute verbale, mais ton sourire vaut tout l'or du monde.

Lorsque nous attendions que notre client sorte de prison, nous avons eus de nouveau une joute verbale. J'aimais, et j'aimerai toujours ces moments là.


	6. Chapter 6

Presqu'un mois qu'Harvey Specter était dans le coma. Quand Mike passait plus de quatre jours sans vouloir laisser Harvey, Donna, Jessica et même Louis venaient prendre le relais. Mais une seule journée. Mike ne s'absentait pas plus. Il était épuisé, mais ne se permettait pas de repose tant qu'Harvey ne serait pas réveillé.

Il était de nouveau au chevet de son patron. De nouveau dans ses pensées, de sa vie auprès de l'avocat.

''Jessica m'avait invité au restaurant. Pour moi, elle savait la vérité sur moi et voulait me virer. Toi, tu ne pensais qu'à ta fusion. Je t'ai rassuré en te disant que je m'en occupais. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne te l'avais pas dit plutôt, je t'ai répondu que le fait de me faire virer était plus important. Et là, avec ta main tu me montres le haut niveau de ta fusion. Et plus bas, ma panique. J'ai ajouté avec un geste plus bas, sou ton signe de ma panique, ta compassion. Tu as sourit mais détourné la tête pour pas que je vois ton sourire, mais je l'ai vu.

Le lendemain du dîner, tu m'as dit être fier de moi. C'était la première fois que tu me le disais et depuis mes parents, et ma grand-mère, personne ne me l'avait dit. Surpris, choqué. Quelqu'un qui me croisait dans les couloirs aurait pu penser que je venais d'apprendre un décès.

Puis j'ai su. Trevor m'avait trahi de la pire manière qu'il soit. Il m'a dénoncé à Jessica.

Je suis venu te voir dans ton bureau après un aller toilette et discussion obligée avec Louis.

Tu étais au téléphone mais en voyant ton regard

- tu savais

Je dois y aller

Tu avais raccroché

-quand ? T'avais-je demandé

- hier soir.

- on fait quoi ?

- on n'a pas le choix… on doit quitter le pays.

- quoi ?

- je peux obtenir deux tickets pour Buenos Aires et un hélico dans dix minutes.

- tu savais qu'elle savait. Et tu trouves le moyen de plaisanter ?

- tu m'en veux ?

- je veux te tuer !

- bien, ça signifie que tu ne paniques pas. Calmes toi.

- ok, elle a dit quoi ?

- elle m'a dit de te virer.

- ça ne me calme pas du tout.

J'étais si nerveux, angoissé, paniqué. Mais si tu me proposais, aujourd'hui de partir à l'autre bout du monde, seul avec toi, je dirais oui. Loin de tout. Juste toi et moi.

Tu m'as juré que tu te battais pour moi, je te faisais et te fais toujours confiance.''

Des larmes glissent le long des joues de Mike.

'' J'ai douté au départ, mais je regrette, je sais que tu m'as protégé du jour où tu m'as engagé. Même quand tu m'as dit de rentrer chez moi et de ne pas revenir car Hardman était là.

Tu as du vraiment te battre pour moi, car Jessica m'a gardé, et j'ai pu revenir, malgré tout.

Le lendemain Hardman a fait venir des fruits et des amuses gueules, je suis venu dans ton bureau avec une assiette de tranches d'ananas. Je t'en ai fait goûté un bout, pas sans peine, puis j'en ai croqué un autre bout. Je suis presque sorti de suite du bureau car nous venions d'avoir un baiser indirect.

Pour avoir un associé dans notre poche, enfin celle de Jessica, nous nous sommes occupés d'une de ses affaires. Nous avons fait un de notre petit numéro à une banquière sans scrupule. Ça avait marché.

Le lendemain, Donna m'a avoué que tu as dit à Jessica que si elle me virait, tu partais aussi. Je n'en revenais pas que tu avais fait ça pour moi. Ta carrière, ton bureau, c'est tout pour toi. J'en étais énormément touché.


	7. Chapter 7

Une infirmière demande à Mike de sortir tant qu'elle fasse les soins à Harvey.

Dans le couloir, Mike se rappelle de l'affaire entre les infirmières et un hôpital. Ils devaient arriver à avoir un compromis.

'' l'infirmière qui était la représentante, n'a pas voulu signer le compromis, tu as donc décidé de faire une injonction pour éviter leur grève, et comme j'ait dit le mot prudent deux fois, tu n'as pas voulu que je viennes avec toi. Tu m'avais empêché de rentrer dans l'ascenseur et fait un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir. Tu m'as demandé si je n'avais pas douze ans, et bien à ce moment là, j'ai pensé la même chose de toi.

Mais au tribunal, Hardman a empiété sur notre affaire. Tu étais à cran quand je t'ai revu ce jour là.

- si je comprends bien, le juge a rejeté ton idée, donc, tu as suivi la mienne ?

-pas vraiment. Hardman a obtenu l'ordonnance.

- ok, tu m'as dit que j'avais tort, alors que j'ai eu la même idée qu'un associé-gérant. Tu avais tort pour quoi d'autre ?

- t'engager ?

Encore notre joute verbale, que j'aimais tant. Je savais que tu ne le pensais pas. Tu te battais trop pour moi.

Malheureusement entre nous, rien n'a jamais été simple. Tu m'as utilisé et Hardman aussi. Tu as gagné face à Hardman. Mais je t'ai dis ce que j'en pensais. Et que je ne voulais plus être entre vous deux.

Le lendemain tu m'as fait appeler dans ton bureau. Tu m'as raconté les raisons du départ de Hardman il y a quelques années. Tu m'as aussi dit que tu n'avais pas confiance en lui. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais confiance en moi, et tu m'as répondu droit dans les yeux que je devrais savoir pour ça.

Oui je le savais. Tu avais confiance.

Mike sort de ses pensées quand une mère et sa fille sorte de la chambre d'à côté celle d'Harvey et qu'il entend une chanson des Jonas Brothers. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il se plonge à nouveau dans ses souvenirs…

'' Je t'attendais dans ton bureau en regardant tes 33 tours. Tu étais arrivé en disant qu'on voulait rouvrir une affaire que tu avais gagné. Et j'avais trouvé un disque suspect.

-ow. Les Spinners ? vraiment ?

- pour ta gouverne, les Spinners étaient un bon groupe à leur époque.

Tu as pris le disque de mes mains. Nos doigts se frôlant. J'avais un peu de mal à reprendre la discussion.

-ow , ouai, cool, comme les Jonas Brothers, ou Hanson, ou encore N'Sync, ou Selena Gomez, ouais c'est ça.

- faut que je te montre un truc.

- t'as la Bieber mania ?

Tu m'as pris le bras et tu m'as conduis dans le bureau de Louis. J'aurai du m'en doutais, tu n'aimes pas que l'on parle ou touche tes 33 tours. Pour me punir, tu m'as confié à Louis.

J'étais venu te supplier de me reprendre mais tu avais dit que tu devais tenir ce pari, donc ne pas me récupérer. Tu m'avais aussi raconté que la réouverture de ton affaire, était l'œuvre de Travis Tanner. Et que tu étais accusais de fraude.

Tu m'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas t'accompagné, mais tu m'as appelé plus tard en me demandant mon aide. Après quelques heures j'ai trouvé, une petit quelque chose.

Après un travail pour Louis, je t'avais vu et interpelé en te disant

- les parties de Louis picotent.

- je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça signifie ni comment tu le sais.

- il sait que tu as un secret.

- si tout se passe bien, il n'y a aura rien à cacher.

- tant mieux, je n'aime pas mentir. J'aime travailler avec lui.

- il n'est pas mauvais.

- on s'amuse bien.

- vous allez emménager ensemble ?

- jaloux ?

J'aurai aimé que tu sois jaloux. Quand tu m'as demandé où en était ma bromance avec Louis, et que je t'ai répondu que c'était finit, tu as eus un petit sourire.

Nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé ce papier que soit disant tu avais caché, et une autre affaire nous ai tombé dessus.

J'ai découvert entre temps que Donna avait retrouvé le papier qu'on t'accusait d'avoir caché. Il y avait le tampon de Donna. Je lui avais dit de te le dire, ou je te le dirais. Je lui avais laissé sa chance de te le dire, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Jessica voulait te faire signer un papier disant que tu n'avais jamais vu la note. J'avais fait tomber du café dessus et quand Jessica était sortie du bureau tu m'avais demandé ce qui venait de se passer car tu savais que ce n'était pas un accident. Je t'ai dit que Donna devait te parler, et tu as compris. Elle s'est faite virée par Jessica. J'ai vu ton regard. Tu voulais la prendre dans tes bras, lui dire pardon, et te battre pour elle, mais quelque chose t'en empêché.

Le bruit de sonnette sort Mike de ses pensées. Un code bleu plus loin dans le couloir.

L'agitation qui s'en suivit rappelle à Mike le moment où l'ambulance est arrivée après le choc. Mike revoyait encore la scène. Harvey l'appelait, mais lui continuait de marcher. Son patron n'avait pas voulu lui parler, alors pourquoi il devrait lui, l'écouter. Mais Harvey avait insisté, et l'avait suivi sans faire attention à la route. Et cette voiture avait grillé le feu rouge. Il entend encore la voix d'Harvey l'appelait puis les coups de freins.

Il s'était retournée et avait vu le corps d'Harvey à terre, du sang coulant de sa tête, de son bras, son torse…

- Monsieur Ross, vous pouvez rentrer

L'infirmière lui montrer la chambre de son patron. A force d'être là tout les jours, les infirmières commençait à le connaitre. Mike l'a remercie et va au chevet d'Harvey.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis entre dans la chambre en smoking

- je suis venu t'apporter à manger

- tu as volé le repas à un mariage ?

- très drôle, du Harvey tout craché, il serait fier, je vais à une soirée.

Louis pose le sac du traiteur sur la table et s'en va.

Mike sourit. Et tout en mangeant, la tenue de Louis lui rappelle un autre souvenir. Quand Harvey avait débarqué chez lui, la première fois et en smoking…

'' J'étais sur mon canapé à boire une bière devant la télé, quand tu as frappé à ma porte

- qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- tu regardes ''arnold et willy ?''

- leur histoire est très touchante.

- je m'en fiche. Sympa ton immeuble. Depuis quand il est condamné ?

- tu es venu jusqu'ici pour critiquer là où je vis, ou…

- j'en profite. … je crois rêver.

- quoi ?

- ça a une valeur sentimentale, mettons le là.

- joli panda.

- un cadeau de ma grand-mère.

- enfile ton smoking. On a un souci à régler.

- un souci qui requiert un smoking ? Où va-t-on ?

- à Atlantic City. Tu peux t'habiller ?

- j'aimerais, mais je n'ai pas de smoking. Je ne suis pas Bruce Wayne.

- j'avais remarqué.

Tu avais un deuxième smoking pour moi, et comme je n'arrivais pas à faire mon nœud, tu me l'as fait. Tu étais si prêt. Ton odeur m'envahissait, et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Nous sommes allés au casino retrouver un client. Il devait être clean après avoir été accro aux jeux et à l'alcool, mais quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il venait de perdre aux cartes son entreprise en plus de 3 millions. Pendant que tu étais allé voir la personne qui avais gagné l'entreprise, moi je faisais du baby sitting auprès du client pour éviter qu'il joue et ne boivent.

Malheureusement au tribunal, on n'arrivait à rien. Je t'ai acheté à manger un hot dog

- c'est une camionnette. C'est New York. Je veux un stand, un marchand, ou du danger, le hot dog serait douteux.

- il y avait des chats derrières.

- arrêtes de vouloir me consoler.

Ça m'avait toujours fais rire de voir combien tu pouvais être soigneux tout en aimant la nourriture '' douteuse''.

J'avais appris que Louis avait enregistré une de nos conversations concernant Tanner. Louis avait du en parlé à Hardman.

Tu avais regagné l'entreprise du client en la jouant au poker.

Le lendemain, un procès test avait lieu pour ton affaire. J'avais appris que tu avais frappé Tanner. Je t'avais demandé si c'était bien si tu m'as traité d'enfant au début, tu m'avais répondu que oui, c'était bien.

Le soir même tu étais venu me dire que Hardman avait trouvé un marché. C'était mon idée, mais tu voulais refuser car tu n'avais pas confiance en Hardman. Je me suis un peu énervé. Je savais que Daniel n'était pas un homme sûr, mais un marché où les associés du cabinet donne chacun 100000 dollars chacun et qui t'évitais d'être radié c'était tout ce qui compté. Et j'étais partis en te disant que je ne devrais peut être pas apprendre de toi.

Après ça on se reparlait, on avait laissé passer.

Le jour de la prime des associés, Louis ne m'a pas donné la mienne, je suis donc venu te voir

- ma prime, Louis ne l'avait pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit. J'ai donc pensé que tu…

- Jessica doit penser que tu ne la mérites pas. Par ce que tu n'es pas avocat.

- c'est vrai.

J'allais reprendre un dossier que je venais de t'apporter, en disant

- dans ce cas, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu utilises ça.

Tu avais posé ta main sur le dossier, nos doigts se frôlant.

- Jessica pense ça. Je pense le contraire.

Tu avais relâché le dossier, et avec un sourire à la Specter, tu as sorti de ta veste un chèque.

- euh, waw

- bien joué pour Monica Eton. Carson, Gallo et Fogerty ont basculé de notre côté.

- c'est pour ça que j'ai autant ?

- oui. On mène d'un vote.

- garde ton chèque.

- pourquoi ?

- Hanson quitte le cabinet .Sans lui, on est à égalité.

- le vote est dans quatre jours. L'égalité est en faveur du titulaire.

- c'est bon alors.

- probablement.

J'allais prendre le chèque et tu avais mis ta main dessus.

J'étais là, le bout de mes doigts sous ta main, mon regard dans le tien.

- quand je disais ''garde ton chèque'', c'était qu'une façon de parler. Ouai, Ok.

J'avais tiré dessus doucement pour ne pas le déchirer, mais aussi, tu ne résistais pas tellement.

Notre affaire, était contre ton sport favori, le base-ball. Nous devions défendre un journaliste télé qui avait discriminé un joueur, en le disant dopé.

En revenant de l'audience, ma grand-mère était dans nos bureaux. Je vous ai présenté. Elle t'a donné ma description de toi enfin elle l'a englobé en disant ''bourreau''. Elle ne pouvait pas dire, machiavélique sexy patron. Elle avait compris bien avant moi mes sentiments à ton égard.

Tu avais fait signer au client un marché évitant le procès. Tu ne l'aimais pas, tu l'appelais le connard. Et nous avons eus une joute verbale, avant que je m'éclipse pour retrouver ma grand-mère. Tu m'as dis un peu fort d'y aller sinon tu seras un bourreau. Ça avait l'air de t'avoir touché.

Ce soir là, j'ai appris son décès. Elle avait eut le temps de te rencontrer et de me dire que je pourrais être aimé de toi, si j'osais faire un pas. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, enfin pour le moment.

Son décès m'avait terriblement touché mais je en le montrer pas, j'étais retourné au travail. Mais j'avais craqué en plongeant dans mes vieux démons : l'herbe.

Hardman avait gagné, et je devais suivre les ordres de Louis. Tu es venu à mon box, et donné un autre travail. J'étais à cran, j'avais haussé le son, et tu m'avais dis de rentrer chez moi, sur le champ.

Tu étais venu quelque jours plus tard en me disant que ''rentre chez toi'' ne voulait pas dire ''ne reviens pas''. Je t'avais dit que ma grand-mère était décédée, et tu m'as répondu que tu le savais, que je n'étais pas prêt à le gérer et que tu avais respecté cela en m'occupant.

Puis tu t'étais défoncé à l'herbe avec moi. Ce soir là tu m'avais parlé de ton père, et de la trahison de ta mère. Tu m'avais aussi raconté comment tu avais pissé dans le bureau de Louis.

On avait décidé de le refaire. Tu m'avais même dit pour ton rituel avec Donna. Cette adorable Donna, que tu avais fait revenir. Quand tu m'avais dit que tu allais me dire pour le rituel, ton regard à ce moment là, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas succomber et t'embrasser passionnément.

En arrivant à ton ancien bureau, je n'avais pas su que tu avais été rétrogradé, on avait vu Louis. Je t'avais empêché de le frapper. Après son départ, on avait commencé à imaginer des choses qui avaient un sens. Tu t'étais fait piéger par Hardman dès son retour. Donna n'avait jamais tamponné le dossier. Hardman avait mis sur ta route Tanner.

Lors d'une réunion d'une réunion des associés pour prouver que Hardman t'avais piégé, j'ai bluffé en disant que j'avais des preuves. Hardman a été viré. Tu avais pu reprendre ton bureau.

Mike sourit. Il se lève, se penche vers Harvey et l'embrasse sur le front.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike caresse les cheveux de son patron avec un doux sourire sur un visage épuisé.

Mike avait mis un peu la télé pour un bruit de fond quand une information l'interpelle. Un accident de la route, une famille était blessée. Ce qui plonge de nouveau Mike dans ses souvenirs…

'' Nous retournions à nos postes et notre première affaire était un jeune, le fils d'une de tes clientes, qui avait renversé quelqu'un. Il avait fui.

Je prenais encore de l'herbe, et j'étais un peu agressif. Cette histoire me rappelait la mort de mes parents, quand j'avais onze ans.

Tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

- récuses toi du dossier.

- j'ai été pressant, mais tu ne vas pas me jeter pour ça ?

- pas pour ça. Tu es perturbé.

- Harvey, je vais bien.

- je ne t'en veux pas. Un ivrogne a écrasé tes parents.

- Liam n'était pas ivre.

- peu importe. Tes émotions seront un handicap. Gillian est une cliente importante. Il s'agit de son fils.

- je peux le faire.

- ta grand-mère vient de mourir.

Je voyais ta compassion.

- je te dis que ça va. Je gère.

Tu doutais. Mais tu me faisais confiance malgré tout.

Le fils de ta cliente était allé au policier pour dire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais quand nous avions vu l'avocate de la partie averse, elle nous avait annoncé le décès de l'homme qu'il avait renversé. Il était pourtant stable, mais il avait fait une hémorragie cérébrale.

Après des recherches, j'avais trouvé que la personne que Liam avait renversée, fuyait les lieux d'un méfait. Liam ne pouvait le voir habillé tout de noir, en pleine nuit.

Mais l'avocate de la défense ne pensait pas pareil. Tu m'as alors demandé d'aller voir la famille du défunt. Ce qu'i m'avait rappelé un moment e ma vie, et je t'en ai parlé.

- ce n'est pas la même situation, mais… je me souviens du jour où l'avocat est venu chez nous. Nick Rinaldi. Ses chaussures sales glissaient par terre quand il est entré dans le salon pour dire à ma grand-mère combien valait la vie de mes parents. J'ai été à leur place. Laisse-moi leur dire.

- tu gères ?

- je ne vais pas les laisser avec des gens comme toi.

- ok. Tu vas gérer. Tu peux aller jusqu'à 100000$.

Ton regard, et ton petit sourire quand je t'ai dis que je n'allais pas les laisser avec toi, m'ont touché et apaisé. Tu ignores l'effet que tu me fais. Et je n'en avais pas conscience à ce moment là, ou pas encore complètement.

La famille a accepté le marché mais ils demandaient que 20000$ pour couvrir les frais d'enterrement, je leur avais quand même proposé les 100000$.

En allant faire signer l'accord à Liam, il m'a avoué avoir été défoncé quand il a renversé la victime. J'étais venu te le dire, mais l'affaire était classée, la famille avait eut grâce à moi, plus d'argent que prévu.

Tu avais embauché l'avocate de la défense car tu voulais me protéger. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le ton monté entre nous, mais c'était la première fois que tu me disais clairement, que tu l'avais fait pour moi.

Le lendemain matin, je jetais l'herbe que j'avais. Je suis arrivé de très bonne humeur au cabinet, avec un petit cadeau pour Donna.

- mais… qu'est-ce donc ? Serait-ce un triple moka latte sans sucre ?

- oh, toi… attends une minute, il y a une arnaque ?

- je suis outré. Tu doutes de moi.

- Mike…

Je m'avançais vers ton bureau.

- tu es pardonnée. Tu es à ton premier latte. Et je suis d'humeur magnanime.

- oui, mais Harvey…

J'étais dans ton bureau

- j'aime l'odeur du procès au petit matin.

Ta voix avait résonné derrière moi

- 8h30

- du matin

- 30 minutes après le moment où tu dois arriver, soit une heure trop tard.

- on est censé pointer ?

On avait parlé un peu d'une affaire, et tu m'avais encore reproché mon retard.

- tu m'as entendu quand je t'ai dit de te reprendre ?

- oui, et je me suis ressaisi. D'où mon retard.

- arriver en retard pour se reprendre, ce n'est pas se reprendre. Ecoutes bien. Le monde le sait, nous sortons d'une crise. Nous sommes faibles. Selon la loi de la jungle, les faibles sont dévorés.

- Harvey, je suis désolé, mais tu dois te calmer là.

- me calmer ?! Tu me dis de me calmer quand nos clients s'en vont ? Trent Devon pourrait s'en aller. On ne me quitte pas.

- je…

- assez ! Ton boulot, c'est de m'aider, pas me baiser. Si je te dis que tu l'as fait, tune discutes pas. J'aurais dû te virer la dernière fois. Ou même là. Je t'épargne à cause de la mort de ta grand-mère. Tu as dépassé les bornes. Tu continues, je te vire demain !

Je m'étais levé.

- pas la peine de me virer, je démissionne.

Et j'avais quitté ton bureau. J'étais allé à mon box récupérer mes affaires, puis j'avais pris l'ascenseur. En suite j'étais dans la rue, je ne voulais pas prendre un taxi, j'avais besoin de marcher. Et c'était à ce moment là que j'avais entendu ta voix.

Je regrette tellement. J'aurai du me retourner. Ecouter ce que tu voulais me dire. Je t'en prie réveilles toi.

Mike avait la tête posée sur leurs mains enlacées, il sommeillait quand les doigts d'Harvey commençaient à bouger…


	10. Chapter 10

Mike se réveille et regarde les doigts d'Harvey bougeaient. Puis son regard se tourne vars le visage du malade, ce dernier clignait des yeux.

Mike se lève, pose un baiser sur le front de son patron, heureux que ce dernier s'éveille enfin, et sort prévenir un médecin.

Après une bonne demi-heure, le médecin sort de la chambre d'Harvey, ce dernier était bien en phase de réveil, il faut laisser le temps mais avant que le soleil ne se lève, il devrait être réveillé.

Mike attendait qu'Harvey soit réveillé pour prévenir Donna et les autres. Il voulait aussi avoir le temps de s'excuser et de se confesser avant que Donna accapare leur patron.

Quand Harvey ouvre enfin les yeux et font son regard chocolat dans celui vert clair de Mike, ce dernier soupire de soulagement et sourit.

Il va de nouveau chercher un médecin et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il pouvait être à son chevet.

Une infirmière aidait Harvey à boire. Puis après un petit sourire pour Mike, elle quittait la chambre.

Mike avait peur à présent, il savait ce qu'il devait dire, mais il était terriblement nerveux.

Il s'approche fébrilement du lit. D'une voix un peu tremblante

- Harvey je…

Mais il ne pouvait dire plus qu'Harvey lui avait prit la main, l'avait attiré vers lui et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mike pensait être encore endormi, car il n'y avait qu'en rêve, que le grand Harvey Specter pouvait agir de la sorte, et l'embrassait.

Quand ses lèvres ont quitté celle de son patron, il fondait devant un regard chocolat. Dans un murmure, il prononce le nom de l'autre homme

-Harvey

C'est un sourire, à la Specter, comme il l'appelle, qui lui répond

- non, tu ne rêves pas

- mais…

Un autre baiser. Juste une caresse de leurs lèvres.

- je sais tout le temps que tu as passé à mes côtés, à mon chevet. Tu ne m'en veux plus

Des larmes silencieuses glissent le long des joues de Mike

- je suis tellement désolé Harvey, si je t'avais écouté, et non…

Harvey venait de poser deux doigts contre les lèvres de Mike

- ne dis pas de bêtise, ce n'était pas ta faute.

-si. J'aurai du m'arrêter et t'écouter, pas continuer ma route.

- si tu t'étais arrêté, tu n'aurais pas été le Mike que je connais, et que j'aime

Mike regarde incrédule son patron.

Ce dernier sourit

- tu sais que tu as la même tête que lorsque je t'avais dit que j'étais fier de toi.

Cette fois ci, c'est Mike qui l'embrassait.

- je t'aime aussi Harvey.

Ce dernier caresse le visage de Mike et prend un air triste

- tu devrais aller te reposer

- je ne pouvais pas te laisser

- je suis réveillé, et les médecins ont dit que j'allais bien, mon incroyable cerveau n'a rien

Mike sourit

- tu es toujours autant arrogant, ça doit être vrai.

- va te reposer

- à peine réveiller, tu me vires ?

- j'aimerai te garder, mais mon lit n'est pas assez grand

Mike sourit et l'embrasse encore

- j'y vais, j'appelle Donna au passage, tu ne seras pas seul longtemps.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Mike devait savoir

- depuis quand ?

- depuis quand je t'aime ? Ou depuis quand je sais que c'est réciproque ?

- les deux

- depuis le premier jour

Mike sort en souriant. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il sentait contre son dos le sourire tendre d'Harvey.

Mike était toujours au côté d'Harvey pendant sa rééducation, chez lui, et au travail. On ne sépare pas une équipe qui gagne. De plus, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être séparé de l'autre.

Donna savait pour eux. Jessica et Louis devaient s'en douter, mais rien dans le comportement au bureau, montré qu'ils étaient amants.

La vie n'allait pas être toujours rose pour eux, mais tout ce qui comptait pour eux c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harvey pour protéger Mike, et Mike pour aider Harvey.


End file.
